Becoming a Family
by AlonaMorning
Summary: Established Bones and Booth relationship, but this is how they become a family.  I of course don't own Bones and I will leave it up to HH to get them together  UPDATE: HH got them together, so I'm changing the story to complete.  Thanks for the support.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan yawned and stretched as the alarm began to blare signaling the start of another work week. She smiled as Booth groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Come on, Booth," Brennan snuggled up against him and kissed her bare shoulder. "We've been away for the Peru dig and the book tour before that." Booth groaned again. "Plus, we were on that case in Germany last month, so I'm sure that we are both behind in our normal duties."

Booth threw the pillow off. "Alright, alright I'm up." He looked down at Brennan who was propped up on his chest and smiled. "You know we could taken another day off; we just got back last night," he kissed her hard on the lips. "I was hoping to spend a whole day in bed with you."

"That is not going to be possible. I not only have to return to work today, but I also have an appointment with my doctor." Booth prepared to argue, but Brennan gave him a stern look that said 'Logic will win this argument.'

"Fine, you win, Bones, but can I still meet you for lunch?"

Brennan smiled. "I wouldn't dream of missing it," she kissed and swatted him out of bed. "Go shower." Booth kissed her once more and then headed to their master bathroom. Brennan sighed contentedly as she watched his retreating form.

Even after all these months, she couldn't believe how her life had evolved in the last few years. After dancing around and denying their attraction for years, Brennan and Booth had given into their feelings and initiated a romantic relationship. The relationship that had taken them so long to admit developed with a great ease and actually a great deal of overt affection. Brennan had surprised herself by giving into her relationship with Booth fully and without reservation. She found herself opening up and experiencing love and trust in a way that she had never imagined possible and she reveled in it and Booth. In fact it had been Brennan that after a year of spending most nights at each other's apartments, suggested that Booth move in with her. He had without hesitation and they had spent the last year building themselves a home.

"Bones," Booth's head popped back out of the bathroom, "are you going to join me?"

Bones scurried out of bed, stripping as she went.

* * *

Brennan hummed tunelessly, walking into the gynecologist's office. After so many months of constant traveling it was nice to get back to some semblance of normality. She was glad to be home with Booth, back in her own office, her own lab with her own people – anymore she loved her normal life too much to be away from it long, but cases and digs still tore them away from D.C. from time to time. The only difference is now they went together.

She walked up to the receptionist who smiled immediately. "Dr. Brennan, we thought we'd never see you again. You've been away for a while; it's nice to see you."

"Yes, my schedule has been slightly off lately due to travel, but I am here every three months as is prescribed for the progesterone shot. I have yet to have missed an appointment."

The woman frowned. "You had never missed an appointment until last month, Dr. Brennan." She swallowed nervously. "You were due to come back in last month because you had moved up your last shot by a month because you were traveling. We attempted to reschedule that day, but you were called away by a case. We attempted to call you to schedule later that week, but were unable to reach you at home. We assumed you had simply used another doctor while you were traveling."

Suddenly it all came rushing back to Brennan. Due to her their traveling schedule, she had moved up her progesterone shot and only started to look at possible appointments when Angela had called with the I.D. on victim in their latest case. "Oh god! I've been off birth control for a month now."

"Unless you've been using other methods of protection, then yes you have. We will have to give you pregnancy test before we can administer the shot and then we can discuss your options once we've gotten the results."

Brennan took a deep breath, trying not to dissolve into apprehension. "Yes, I understand. But, I will not make any decisions until I've had time to discuss matters with my partner."

"Of course, dear; now why don't you come with me?"

* * *

Booth stormed into the Jeffersonian with a single thought on his mind. "Has anyone seen Bones?" He asked as he swiped his card and stepped up on to the platform.

Everyone looked up, but Angela spoke first. "Sorry, Sweetie, but she hasn't even been here this morning."

"I knew she had a doctor appointment first thing this morning," Cam shook her head "but I had expected her to arrive at the lab a couple hours ago."

"Why didn't anyone call me to let me know she was missing?"

"We figured either her appointment took longer than expected or you had a case and intercepted her before she got her." Angela was starting to get worried now. "I only really realized something might be wrong when you came storming in here."

"She was supposed to meet me for lunch, but never showed." Booth slammed his fists against the nearest table. She's not answering her phone and no one knows where she is. Dammit!"

Angela jumped as her phone started to ring. "It's Brennan!" She paused to read the message the flashed on to her screen. "She says that she's fine and to let Booth know that she just needs some time to think and will call you later in the day."

Hodgins cleared his throat interrupting the heavy silence that had descended after Angela read the message. "So, is everything okay between you two?"

Booth glared at the squints as they all looked at him with serious, questioning faces. "Yes, everything is fine or at least it seemed like things were fine. Nothing crazy happened while we were away – everything has been smooth sailing for quite some time."

"Well, unfortunately for you, Sweetie" Angela sighed, "that could be enough for Brennan to need some time to think. She'll call you later. I'm sure things will be fine once she's had some time to sort through whatever is going on in that wacky head of hers."

"Get back to work, Seeley. We'll let you know if we hear anything." Cam shooed him away in official matter and turned back to the team. "Now back to work everyone."

* * *

Booth sighed once more and nodded. He attempted to smile at the squints, failing miserably. They all returned the failed smiled before turning back to their work and Booth headed back to the Hoover building to pretend to work while he worried.

Booth sat at his desk, drumming on it, staring at blank computer screen in front of him. He glanced at the clock – 6:15. He was trying to remain at the office in case Bones needed to take her time to think at home, but it was getting harder to hold still. He thought about going to the gun range, but was afraid to miss her call, so he continued to sit and drum and stare.

* * *

Brennan took another sip of her juice as she stared out on to the water, grateful for the unseasonably warm weather. The Lincoln Memorial and the Reflecting Pool had always been a place where she could gather her thoughts and today was no different. She sighed and glanced at her watch – 6:20. She knew she couldn't put this off any longer and Booth had to be worried sick. She didn't like doing this to him, but she had needed time to think and even talking to him earlier would have been too much to handle. He had waited long enough and she wasn't going to come up with any different conclusions by sitting here and continuing to think. She pulled her silent phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial.

She heard Booth fumble with the phone, knowing that he'd probably been waiting by it all day. She hated that she'd made him wait and worry.

"Bones," he breathed into the phone when he got it under control.

"Hi. I'm sorry I've made you worry, but I found out something this morning and I needed some solitude to sort it out."

Silence. "Are we okay, Bones?"

She almost began to cry at the uncertainty in his voice. "Of course, Booth; I just needed some time."

Booth release the breath he'd been holding all day. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes. Why don't you meet me at the Lincoln Memorial, AFAP."

"ASAP, Bones, as soon as possible."

"I know. I just wanted to tease you." Brennan paused. "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones, and I'll be there AFAP."

* * *

Brennan watched as Booth jogged lightly to their spot on the stairs. She took a deep breath and tried to get her rapid pulse rate under control. What she had to tell Booth has the potential to change both of their lives irrevocably. She had picked this location to think because it held so many wonderful memories for them and she hoped it would hold another one for them after tonight, but it could also be their undoing.

"Hey, Bones. Have you been here all day?" Brennan nodded. "I should have guessed. So, will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, but will you sit with me first?"

"Of course." Booth sat and reached out his hand, which she grabbed immediately.

"Now, Booth, I will need you to be silent while I'll tell you this because I'm unbelievably anxious and you interrupting me will only make it worse." Booth nodded. "Alright, so as you know our schedules have been overly hectic lately with the European investigation, my latest book tour and the Peruvian dig and due to that fact, I had altered my progesterone cycle in order to help facilitate easy travel. And due to those facts combined, I have inadvertently relinquished my progesterone cycle. I could never imagine that such a simple oversight could cause such a massive consequence, but it has and I don't know what your feelings are in relation to this consequence…and I cannot proceed with any of the doctors suggested treatments until I know how you feel -"

Booth finally cut her off. "Bones, I know you're nervous, but you're losing me in the squintese," then remembering a trick. "Tell me whatever you're trying to say how I would say it."

Brennan took a shaky breath and then said all at once, "Booth, I missed my birth control shot and I'm pregnant."

Booth sat silent for a moment. Then without looking at Bones, "And how do you feel about that?"

Brennan sighed as a tear streaked down her cheek. "Unbelievably happy. I have made a life altering mistake and I'm sorry, but I'm so elated that I can only hope that you share my feelings of elation."

Booth finally looked up with the hint of a smile. "So, you want to have this baby?"

"More than possibly anything, as long as I'm having it with you."

Another long silence followed as Booth tried to process that this was really happening. More tears streaked down Brennan face as she listened to his silence, fearing what his next words would be. Then all at once Booth's face broke into a bright smile and he pressed his lips against Brennan's with a soft passion that took her breath away momentarily before she returned the kiss with joy and relief. Booth continued to kiss her, his hand sneaking up into her soft curls and leaning her back against the stairs. Brennan began to cry harder as relief washed over her and she wrapped around Booth's broad shoulders.

A moment later, Booth broke off the kiss and looked at Brennan, dizzy with happiness. "We're having a baby, Bones!"

"Yes, Booth, we're having a baby," Brennan affirmed, smiling for the first time that day.

With that Booth stood up, pulling Brennan to her feet with him. Raising his and her arms in a move reminiscent of the hero of boxing movie that he'd forced her to watch, Booth yelled out over the nearly empty steps of Lincoln Memorial, "We're having a baby!"

Brennan laughed at his broad, alpha male display as she wiped the remaining tears away and turned to face Booth. "So I can assume you share my elation over this news?"

Booth pulled against his chest and off her feet, pressing his lips to hers. "You have made me the happiest man alive – and I know that's not quantifiable" he said cutting her off, "But, I love you so much, Bones, and I'm honored and overjoyed to be having a baby with you."

"I love you too, Booth and I'm equally thrilled to be reproducing with you." She then looked very serious. "Now that we have decided to reproduce together, I'm in desperate need of sustenance. My worry and thinking deterred me from eating today."

Booth shook his head at how Bones fell so quickly into old habits. "Okay, Bones, let's get you and our baby fed before you both starve."

Brennan stopped. "Our baby," she breathed, "we're having a baby. We're starting a family."

"Yes, yes we are," Booth laughed pulling her down the stairs.

* * *

Hours later as the pair languished in bed after a night of celebrating, Booth staring contentedly at her bare and still flat stomach. "I can't believe there's a little tiny baby in the, Bones, that's half you and half me."

"Yes, that is very true." Brennan played with his now gel free hair, trying to plan her next words carefully. "Booth, you know how we talk about things that are 'ours'?" she began. Booth nodded. "Is this one of those things?"

He looked up from her stomach, "Well eventually we're not going to be able to keep it to ourselves unless we whisk you off to some foreign country. But, if you want to keep it a secret for a while that's fine with me."

"I don't want to hide our joyous news, but the doctor did warn me that one in four women miscarry during their first pregnancy," Brennan became very quiet. "I don't know if I could handle that if everyone had already begun to celebrate with us."

Booth pulled himself up to be eye to eye with Brennan. "Then it will be totally ours until you give the all-clear. Booth kissed Brennan softly on the cheek. "I love you and this baby, so I want to tell the whole world because I'm so happy, but I'd rather wait until its right."

"Thank you, Booth. I want to tell everyone too. Know that, but I also understand the emotional risks involved."

"Then 'mum' is the word." Booth sat up and pulled Brennan against his chest. She laid her head on his chest as he placed his hand on her stomach. "And until then we can enjoy our little secret without answering to the prying eyes of the lab."


	2. Chapter 2

The next three months passed with secret looks and the occasional worry that someone had discovered their secret, but no one seemed to have any clue that there was about to be a new addition to the Booth and Brennan's life. There had of course been the initial interrogation from Angela when she returned the office the day after they had found out.

"So, what the hell happened to you yesterday, Brennan?" Angela had demanded the moment she stepped into Brennan's office the next morning.

Brennan took a deep breath and recited what Booth and she had practiced that morning over breakfast. "I became very apprehensive about Booth and my cohabitation being wise now that we're settled back in D.C. for an extended amount of time. But after several hours of evaluating the evidence and discussing it with Booth, I realized that I was simply apprehensive about the change in our lives, routines and relationship."

Angela fixed her with one of her "mind-reading" stares, as Booth called them. "And you're sure that's all?"

"I may have also been suffering from some jet lag, but other than that everything is quite alright."

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you. I can't have you running away from something that is clearly so good for you and makes you so happy."

"Believe me, Angela. I have no intention of vacating my place in Booth's life or letting him vacate his place in mine. As he puts it, we're stuck with each other."

Other than that early talk with Angela, most of the others never questioned the day Brennan when AWOL or the change in the partners over the following weeks. The new happiness that seemed to surround the couple was attributed to the still somewhat new experience of living together and luckily for Brennan she had very little morning sickness and usually long before she was due at the Jeffersonian. In the end it had been remarkably simple for Booth and Brennan to keep their little secret even as they reveled in it themselves.

With the three month mark approaching quickly and Brennan's baby bump becoming increasingly noticeable; the partners realized that it was time to let their family in on the new addition to their lives. A large dinner was planned including Booth and Brennan's families as well as the squints under the guise of Easter Picnic – Brennan found this particularly appropriate because as she stated, "Easter had it origin in a pagan fertility festival."

But in the end as the day for the reveal got closer and closer, both Booth and Brennan found they needed to discuss another change that could be bigger and more terrifying then finding out about the pregnancy had ever been.

* * *

Brennan sat across from Angela in her studio in the Hodgins – Montenegro Estate trying not to be overly nervous. After weeks of deliberation she had only realized the day before that she was in dire need of Angela's guidance and support. She knew that Booth and she were set to reveal the pregnancy in a matter of days, but she knew deep down she needed to make a decision about her feelings before that announcement happened.

Angela sipped her tea, giving a Brennan a serious once over before diving in. "So, Sweetie, are you finally going to tell me what this is all about?"

Brennan carefully sat down the curry sandwich that she was eating. "Yes, that was my intention when I came here and I intend to follow through with it, but first I must share with you a secret. You have to promise you will not tell anyone else until I tell you its okay. Do you promise and this includes Hodgins?"

"Of course, Bren, you're my best friend and when it comes to secrets that so trumps husband. Now spill already; the anticipation is killing me."

"So, you remember that day I never came into the office because I was thinking?" Angela nodded. "I was not dealing with the fact that Booth and I were living together – I have actually been happy with that arrangement since I suggested it – I was dealing with the news that I was pregnant."

Angela's eyes widened in surprise, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Booth and I are expecting the birth of our child in approximately six months," Brennan stated with a bright smile as Angela tried to wrap her brain around the news.

"And you've kept it from everyone this whole time…" Angela trailed off remember the relief her and Jack had felt when they were out of danger of a miscarriage, "Because you were scared of losing the baby."

"Precisely, but now that we're approaching the end of the first trimester, Booth and I are having the dinner on Sunday in order to share the news with our family all at once in order to fair and efficient."

"So why are you telling me now?" Angela asked suddenly worried. "Is everything okay between you and Booth, you're not getting cold feet about raising a child with him now are you. You all have been so happy the last few months – and that makes so much more sense knowing that you're pregnant – that I couldn't bear for you to get in your own way."

"Angela, I've told you repeatedly that I have no intention of ending my romantic or sexual relationship with Booth," she paused seeing an opportunity to get segue into the topic she wished to discuss. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you today because I wanted to discuss with you how to go about making our lifelong commitment more official in the eyes of the law and Booth's outdated religion."

"Wait a minute, Bren. I think you just told me that you want to talk about marrying Booth."

"Yes, that is in fact what I was trying to convey."

"Oh my god, that's huge!"

"I realized the gravity of me making a decision of this nature and that's why I wanted to confide in you and seek some advice about how to make that a possibility."

Angela coming back to her senses, "Actually, I'm surprised he hasn't proposed, being Booth and all. Didn't he propose to Rebecca as they waited to see what color the stick turned?"

Brennan groaned at the reminder. "Yes and I believe part of me has been hoping that I would receive similar treatment and that is what confounds me, Angela. Why after so many years of not even believing in love, much less marriage, find myself pregnant and longing for the father of my child to propose? Additionally if this is what I want, I find myself unsure of how to achieve it." Brennan took a moment to collect herself after her outburst. "Angela, what am I supposed to do?"

Angela smiled at her friend's uncertainty and took her hand. "Well, let's deal with these one at a time. Brennan, I believe you want to get married, specifically to Booth, because you two are starting a family and it's the thing people do. I know lots of people raise wonderful, happy children without making a formal commitment, but there's something to be said for that public announcement of fidelity that is a great base for a family. Plus, and I know I feel this, when you're wearing and outward symbol of that love and commitment," she pointed to her own engagement and wedding ring, "and carrying your kid, you know that the people around you know that there's a whole family loving this little person. The rings are just the outward symbol, but…"

"I believe that symbols have power in a culture; that makes sense to me."

"And I think on some level," Angela continued, "that you want this because deep down you know Booth wants it all – that wife, the kids, the white picket fence – and you want to give him that. You've loved Agent Studly since day one and now that you've started down this path with him, you want it to…"

"I refuse to live in a house with a white picket fence, they strike me as unsafe."

"It's a symbol of domesticity. Anyway, my point is, are you excited to have this kid with Booth?"

"Unbelievably."

"This one was happy accident, but do you think you would want to try and have more kids with Booth down the line?"

"Yes, I believe a sibling for this child and Parker would be desirable in a couple years especially for developmental purposes of the child we're having now."

"Anyway, can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him, even though you believe love is ephemeral and marriage is an outdated religious custom?"

"Yes, and for the first time in my life I want that outdated religious custom, but I fail to understand why Booth has not proposed," Brennan whined.

Angela paused before taking on the next issue. "Well, can you blame him, Sweetie? He knows your feelings on this subject, possibly better than anyone and figures it's not for you. Plus, he proposed to Rebecca when she got pregnant with Parker. He probably doesn't want you to think that the only reason he's asking you is because he got you knocked up. So, while it's very un-Boothy as you put it, it makes a lot of sense why he hasn't asked."

"So, what can I do? He is wonderful, but he's still an alpha-male type and if I proposed to him it would offend his sensibilities and his sense of tradition. I really want this, but I have no idea how to go about it. Tell me what to do, Angela."

Angela laughed at her friend's pitiable and uncertain tone and wrapped her arms around Brennan's shoulders. "Honey, you're going to have to do what every other woman in your position has had to do – you drop hints and big ones. Unfortunately for you that's not your strong suit."

Brennan sighed, "No they're not – they confound me much in the way some jokes do."

"But, give him time," Angela hugged Brennan to her side, "The Boothiness of Booth may win out over his sensible side and you'll get love, marriage and the baby carriage."

* * *

Across town, Booth waited in an alley playing with all the stuff he insisted on carrying in his pockets. He nervously pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed his face. At that moment a big metal door sprung open, causing Booth to jump. The figure coming out the door put his hands up in surrender.

"I guess I should be glad you didn't start shooting. You have quite a trigger finger, Agent Booth," Chef Gordon Gordon laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little on edge." Booth and Gordon exchanged a friendly hug before Booth dove right in. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, I'm quite curious what this is all about," Gordon stated leading Booth out of the alley. "Although based on the fact that Dr. Brennan is not joining us that this is about your lovely forensic anthropologist?"

Booth shrugged. "You got me, but why aren't we eating at your restaurant?"

"While I'm flattered you like my cooking, I figured today, since this promises to be a fateful afternoon that we would return to the first food we ever shared. Plus, I figured this was the perfect time since most vegetarians do not enjoy barbeque."

Booth and Gordon Gordon continued down a little further on the sidewalk catching up on pleasantries. Nothing else was said of the reason Booth needed to talk to Gordon Gordon until they were settled and their food had been ordered.

"Alright, Booth, lunch is underway, so why don't you tell me why we're here."

Booth paused, trying to decide where to begin. "Well first of all, I should tell you what I'm about to tell you is a secret – or at least it will be until dinner on Sunday. Bones and I are expecting a baby this fall."

Gordon's face began to light up, but then stopped. "Is Dr. Brennan or you unhappy about this turn of events?"

"Oh no! Bones and I are over the moon about it. It's all rather unexpected, but we couldn't be happier. Things are amazing with Bones."

"Ah, well then I guess congratulations are in order." Gordon shook his hand then sighed. "Then could I guess what we are here to talk about?"

"Well, Gordon, you've been right before."

"So," Gordon began slowly, "am I correct in assuming that we are at a wonderful dive barbeque place to discuss your plans to propose marriage to Dr. Brennan?"

"Bingo."

"Well, this is quite an undertaking Booth." Gordon was silent for a moment. "You are going to have to combat both Dr. Brennan's feelings on committed monogamous relationships and the trap you've set for yourself that she will think you are proposing because she is pregnant with your child."

Booth smiled at Gordon went straight to the point. "Which is why I've come to talk to you: you are brilliant like Bones, but I firmly believe you are a romantic at the core. With that combination you can help me overcome those things and convince Bones to agree to this."

"Let's first begin with why you want to get married in the first place. You know Dr. Brennan's feelings on the subject, so the best way to convince her that marriage could be a positive event in your lives is to show her that those are not the reasons you want to get married."

"Well," Booth laid his fork down and attempted to organize his thoughts, "I do want to get married because we're having a baby – not because of my religion – but because I have scars left over from all the crap I've had to go through to be a good father for my son. With this baby, with Bones, I want my rights to love my partner and child recognized by the law. I'm tired of my rights being ambiguous and I don't want to go through it again."

"Go on."

"And I want all the outer symbols that we're a family. I want to be out with Bones and or our baby and for people to see our wedding bands and know that we are a happy family. And even though Bones has been amazing throughout our relationship about not freaking out about being abandoned I want to give her a legally, and in my case spiritually, binding promise that I'm not going anywhere and that I will love her with my last breath." Booth sighed after his rush of reasons he wanted to marry Bones.

"Those are all actually pretty good arguments from Dr. Brennan's perspective, so that's a good place to start." After a moment Gordon sighed, "But what happens if you explain all that Dr. Brennan still doesn't want to get married?"

"Nothing," Booth shrugged, "we go on having our amazing relationship and raising our child. I'm not giving that up just because he tells me 'no' – that would dumb." Gordon sat watching Booth thinking over what he'd just said. "Actually, I don't care if she says 'yes', I just want her to know that I want her to have it all that if she wants it and that I want to give it to her." Booth stopped amazed himself at his words.

Gordon looked at Booth with a serious smile, "I firmly believe if you polish up what you just told me, then you have as good a chance of any of convincing Dr. Brennan."

"Really?"

"Yes, now even though you don't care if she says 'yes' or 'no' may I see the ring you've picked out for her?"

Booth laughed at how well Gordon Gordon knew him. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it over. "It's not terribly traditional – I actually bought it for Bones for Christmas – but after she told me about the baby I knew it was not meant to be a Christmas gift."

Gordon took the box and opened it slowly. "Agent Booth, you've done extraordinarily well and it shows how much you love Dr. Brennan." He closed the box and handed it back. "I wish you the best of luck and I look forward to seeing how many announcements you have to make on Sunday."

"Me too, Gordon, me too."

* * *

Brennan settled herself back on the bench watching the sun set over the Reflecting Pool and moaned into her sherbet as she finished that last bite.

Booth laughed taking both hers and his trash to a nearby garbage can, "If that had gotten any hotter or heavier, I was going to leave you and the sherbet alone."

"I'm sorry Booth, I know I was being vocal about it, but ever since I became pregnant I thoroughly enjoy it – far beyond what I know is considered normal."

"It's fine. I was just starting to get a little jealous of all the attention it was getting."

Brennan grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers and kissed him gently on the lips. "It's gone now, so I can give you my full attention."

"That's good," Booth kissed her and squeezed, "because I have something I want to talk to you about. It's nothing to worry about, but it's just something I want to talk about. Also I want you to be as quiet as possible because I want to make sure I say everything I need to."

Brennan nodded trying to keep her heart from pounding with anxiousness at his serious tone. "I'll do my best."

"Thank." Booth took a breath and began slowly, "Bones, I firmly believe that I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and though sometimes I get frustrated because I feel like we wasted so much time, I truly believe we came together at the perfect time. And I'm so excited that we're having a baby together. It's all like a dream come true and what I'm about to ask you will not change any of that if you don't want it to."

Brennan's breath hitched, but Booth put his hand up. "Please let me finish before you say anything. I know you believe that marriage is an outdated, religious tradition, but I want to give you a different take on it, one that might make sense to you. With Parker every time I take him out, people see that I'm a single father. I lack all the outward symbols that indicate an entire family – I'm not sure what all the symbols are – but I know I lack them. With our baby, Bones, I want people to be able to look at either one of us, together or alone, and know that we're a complete family who love one another. And while I know we can do that without getting married, I still feel strongly about those outward symbols. There's more," he said knowing that he needed to cut her off, "I know you don't want it and I hope I love you enough every day that you don't need it, but I want to give you a public, legally binding contract that says I will never abandon you or our family to make sure that you never have to doubt this." Booth grabbed both of Brennan's hands in his and looked at her seriously as tears began to quietly roll down her cheeks. "I love you so much and even though I know it's against your nature and your beliefs, I want you to at least consider marriage as an option. But, know there is no pressure. If you say 'no' nothing changes including how much I love you and our baby. I just needed to say this, that's all."

Booth released the breath and let go of Brennan's hands. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. They sat in silence for a moment. Booth settled back against the bench feeling a sense of contentment; happy that he said his piece and knowing that he didn't need an answer. Brennan sniffled against his shirt amazed at the careful logic and love in his words. She was totally overwhelmed knowing that everything he had just told her was not only true, but had been thought about through her point of view even though it was in direct contradiction with his own. He wanted to marry her not because he was concerned about having another child out wedlock or anything illogical, but because he wanted society to recognize them anthropologically as a family, as people who love one another.

Brennan swallowed back a fresh batch of tears and looked up at Booth. He looked down at her a smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "That was beautiful, Booth, but now I want you to ask me like Seeley Booth would propose to a woman." He looked at her surprised. "We both know that, while amazing, was not your ideal way to propose. I want to see that proposal Booth," she swiped away her tears.

Swallowing nervously, Booth slowly kneeled on the ground in front of the bench and pulled out a small box out of his pocket. He took a deep breath and opened the box to reveal a simple white gold ring with a brilliant blue sapphire set in it surrounded by a dusting of diamonds. Booth took another deep breath and looked at Brennan. "Temperance, my Bones, I have loved you every day since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are brilliant, beautiful and have a bigger, more open heart than you will ever give yourself credit for. Together we have discovered so many wonderful things and evolved into the people we are today; I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You have already made me the happiest man alive by being my partner in every sense of the word and having a baby with me, but will you do me one final honor? Bones, will you marry me?"

Unable to make her vocal chords work, Brennan just nodded emphatically through the tears and fell into Booth's arms. Kneeling on the ground facing one another, they kissed each other breathless until Brennan finally pulled away. "Yes, Booth! I love you so much and I will marry you. Now may I have that absolutely gorgeous ring you've picked out for me?"

Booth laughed and pulled the ring out the box. Sliding it on to Brennan's finger, they both began to tear up again. "I never imagined I would have this," Brennan said admiring her ring still wrapped in Booth's arms. "I never thought I would have a family and now look at me: we're expecting a child and I just agreed to marry the only man I have truly loved. And it's all thanks to you. Thank you, Booth. Thank you for giving me a family."

"No, thank you, Bones." The pair dissolved in kisses and joyful tears as the sun finished setting and the stars began to come out.

* * *

A few days later, Brennan and Booth were putting the final touches on the giant table they'd set up in the dining room as they watched their friends – their family – laughing and talking as they took their seats for Easter dinner. Brennan snuck a glance at Booth and couldn't believe how lucky they were to not only have the little family that they were starting, but this amazing extended family that had been growing and changing over the years. She saw the love and support in that room and knew that their child would grow up loved by a family that, although untraditional, could love one another even through the worst of times. Suddenly feeling very fortunate and couldn't help but smile brightly at Booth, who beamed back at her.

As everyone took their seats, Brennan and Booth remained standing with their glasses held aloft. With another look at one another, Brennan nodded nervously and Booth began. "First off I would like to thank everyone for coming, but before we begin, Bones and I have a couple announcements we'd like to make."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two parts of this story. I really kept writing because the support caused the juices to keep flowing.**

**As usual I don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

Brennan hummed along with the radio in the living room as she filled the sink with hot water to start on the huge pile of dishes that had accumulated during their dinner party. The party been a huge success – their friends and family could not be more excited about their upcoming nuptials and 'mini-squint' that would soon join their ranks. They had laughed and talked well into the evening, but everyone had slowly trickled out with heartfelt 'goodnights' and hugs until it was down to Max, Parker, Brennan and Booth. Booth and Max had just left to go the video store to rent a movie, leaving Brennan and Parker to do the dishes, stating that they always picked the same three movies when they took them. Left to their own devices Parker and Brennan had turned on the classic rock station and had begun to clean up. Brennan sank further into the peace in the apartment as she poured soap into the sink.

In recently doing dishes had become one of her favorite tasks. One night not long before they had moved in together, they had been doing dishes together when Booth had noticed her cringing every time he handed her a dish to dry. All at once, he'd remembered the terrible time when her foster parents had locked her in the car after breaking a dish. He immediately took the dish away from her, whisked her away and ravished her until the dishes were completely forgotten. The next morning when Brennan woke up Booth was making breakfast and all the dishes had been washed and been put away.

She thought he'd forgotten about it after that, but a few weeks later they had been in Greek restaurant in downtown D.C. when after dinner Booth had taken her into a special back room and the owner had handed her a stack of clean, white dishes. Booth had smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "Bones, you are to break every single dish and then I'm going to take you home and make love to you all night. That way you'll have good memories associated with dishes." Breaking those dishes, Brennan felt alive and free; it was in those moments as the dishes crashed down around her, she had felt so loved and so free. They still kept shards from the broken dishes in vase by the sink. Looking at them always brought a smile to her face.

She turned to ask Parker something and stopped short by the look on Parker's face. Although she still did not possess Booth's ability to read people, she could read Booth and at this moment Parker looked so much like his father that she could practically read his mind. That look, this particular formation of facial features, meant only one thing and she knew that. Parker yearned for something he believed he would never have or something he felt like he'd lost. Brennan nearly began to cry seeing that facial expression on another Booth's face; she only hoped this time she wasn't the cause of it.

Brennan swallowed the emerging tears and moved to the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Parker, what are you thinking about?"

Parker jumped to attention his eyes suddenly coming into focus. He hurriedly picked up the plate he had been starring at and moved to take a stack into the kitchen. "I'm fine, Bones," he had never given up calling Brennan by his father's nickname for her. "I've just got a lot my mind." He brushed past Brennan and started to gather up another stack of plates.

Brennan leaned against the doorframe to let Parker pass her. She placed her hand on her stomach, a gesture she'd picked up early on during her pregnancy. Breathing slowing and trying not to cry Brennan suddenly realized that she and the tiny child growing inside her were causing pain to this boy that she loved so much. Brennan firmly believed that even without the excess of hormones raging through her body that very thought would cause tears to pour down her face.

She attempted to hide the tears from Parker, so as not to further upset the boy, but all at once she began to sniffle and hiccup all in one breath. Parker looked up startled from the table. "Bones, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Parker, a pregnant woman often has unexplained bouts of strong emotion. I must be experiencing one of those right now. It's nothing."

Parker considered her seriously. "Bones, I'm twelve years old, but even I can tell you're lying."

"I'm sorry, Parker. I am just trying to figure out how to make my marriage to your father and the birth of our baby has as little impact on your life as possible because it's clearly upsetting you."

He didn't say a word for a moment thinking over what Brennan had just said and then snapped to life, running over to hug Brennan. "Bones, do you think I'm upset about the baby; and you and Dad getting married? That's crazy! I'm excited about being a big brother and you finally being my step mom."

Brennan wiped her nose and hugged the growing boy. "You've been almost silent since we made the announcement at dinner and your features contort in the same way as your father's when you are upset; I simply made a rational conclusion."

"Bones – don't jump to conclusion without all the facts." Over the past few years, working in and around the Jeffersonian, Parker had picked up more and more of "Brennanisms." He sighed and said nothing for a moment. "Can I talk to you about something and you not tell my dad about it?"

She thought for a moment. "Well I suppose as long as you're not putting yourself or anyone else in danger."

He walked over to the couch and looked at Brennan beckoning her to join him. Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down facing the young boy as he tried to organize his thoughts. After another moment, he spoke. "Bones, I'm so excited about the little baby you're going to have but I'm worried that I'm not going to be a very good big brother."

"Parker, you're a wonderful young man and any little boy or girl would be lucky to have you as a big brother. You are an affectionate, intelligent and funny; what makes you think that you won't be a good big brother?"

"My whole life I have had to split my time between my mom and dad. I've essentially had a part time dad. I know that he loves me and we talk all the time, but I've never spent more than a week with him at one time. At first I was jealous of the baby because they would get to spend all their time with their mom and their dad."

Although Brennan new that Parker was on a track, she reached out and placed a hand on the boy's knee, "Parker, your father could see you once a month, once a year even and would still love you with the same magnitude. Just because this baby will not have to split its time between two families does not mean that it will be any more loved."

Parker smiled in spite of himself, "I know and I figured that out the moment I actually thought about it rationally, but then I started to think about it another way and I have been able to logic myself out it." He took in a deep breath and sighed, refusing to meet Brennan's eyes. "I will only be a part time big brother. Now you and dad are having a baby and becoming this whole new family and I will only be a part of it every other weekend. This little baby will grow up so quickly – at least that's what grown-ups always say and I'm going to miss all of it, just like my dad did with me."

"What do you mean, Parker?"

"A while back I had a project at school where we had to talk about our development. We were supposed to talk to our parents about when we started walking and talking; what our first words were – all that baby stuff. Well, it was Dad's weekend, so I talked to him about it. He knew all the answers and stuff, but when I asked him more about it, he told me that he'd missed almost all of it because of how little he saw me."

Parker could no longer fight the frustrated tears that were accumulating and one streaked down his face. "And now I will have the same schedule with my little brother or sister and I'm going to miss all of it."

Brennan sat there silent for a moment, overwhelmed by the heart and mind of the young man sitting next to her. She had repeatedly been amazed by the boy that Booth had raised, but at this moment she could not believe the depth of love, pain and knowledge that Parker possessed. And despite the futility and frustration that Brennan knew that Parker was feeling, she also looked forward to having him and Booth to help her show the child inside her the world. There were many things that she would teach this child, but Booth and Parker would be the ones to teach it about love.

Parker wiped his nose on his sleeve and finally looked at Brennan. "Bones, please, don't you have something logical to say that will make me feel better? I would use a little rationality right now."

Her heart was crushed a little. "I'm sorry, Parker, there's not really much I can say. Your father struggles with missing you every single day. He loves you so much and wants so much to share your life, but also understands the situation that you all are in. I'm afraid it is a trial you will face too when your sibling is born. I'm so sorry, Parker." She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

His tears began to fall a little more freely and she kissed him gently on top of his head. "But, isn't there anything I can do to change it – I don't know if I'm strong enough to hurt like this all the time. I don't know how Dad does it."

Brennan laughed through her tears. "It's that Booth capacity to love – it's momentous."

"That's great and all, but I just wish there was something I could do to change it. I wish I could be a real part of this family. I mean I love Mom and everything and I really feel like a part of that family – now I want to feel like part of this family, but what can I do?"

Brennan held the boy close as she contemplated breaking a self imposed oath. Even before she had become romantically involved with Booth she had struggled to not interfere in his complicated relationship with his ex and his son. She had seen him hurting and missing Parker so many times, but instinctively knew it was not her place to comment on the situation. She could only comfort him on the bad days and hope for the best. But sitting here holding the younger Booth, she knew she could no longer be idle.

"Parker," she lifted the boy's face, gently forcing his eyes to meet hers. "I have worked very hard to not become involved in your parents' ongoing custody struggle, but I can no longer remain silent."

"What are you saying, Bones?"

"You are growing up and I firmly believe you are more thoughtful and mature than most boys your age; maybe it's time you have a say in how much you see each of your parents."

Parker looked confused, "Can I do that?"

"All I know is that your parents have never had a formal custody agreement, so I imagine your schedule can be whatever they can agree on."

A long moment passed while Parker considered what Brennan had said; then the boy frowned. "But I don't want to hurt my Mom's feelings. I love her so much, but I just miss you and Dad a lot."

Brennan fought off a fresh batch of tears. "Then you have to tell her exactly what you just told me and make sure you have a fair schedule in mind, so you don't end up missing your Mom instead."

There was more silence as Parker thought about flaws in Brennan's logic. "What about your late night cases? And what about the baby; would having me around just make things more complicated?"

"No, Parker," Brennan said firmly squeezing his hand, "your father and I would be thrilled if we got to spend more time with you, we miss when you're not here. As far as cases, we'll work something out with my Dad or the Hodgins and you will just have to commit to helping out with the baby once he or she is born."

Parker finally smiled. "I like the idea of being able to help out with the baby. Do you really thing my Mom might go for this?"

"There's only one way to find out, Parker; you'll have to ask her."

Parker sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm going to ask her tomorrow and I think I've even thought of a schedule that is fair to my Mom and Dad."

Brennan beamed at the young man in front of her. "I'm very proud of you, Parker. It takes a lot of courage and maturity to talk to your parents about this."

"Thanks, Bones, but could I ask you a favor?"

Brennan nodded, "Sure, Parks."

"Can you tell Dad that we talked and I'm going to talk to my Mom? I think I would get too excited if I told him myself, but I don't want him to be shocked when Mom calls."

"I can handle that."

"Thank you, Bones."

"You're welcome. Now let's get this mess cleaned up."

They had just put the last dish in the dishwasher when Booth and Max returned from the video store. Dishes and leftovers carefully stowed away, they settled in for a movie. Parker wedged himself between Booth and Brennan while Max dozed in the recliner. After the movie ended, Max said his good-byes as Parker packed up to head back to his Mom's.

As soon as the movie ended, Booth became very quiet as he always did at this point. Even though he'd had a wonderful weekend with his son, it was never enough and could feel his son's childhood slipping away from him. Brennan just watched him quietly as he dropped off Parker and let him tell his Mom the big announcements that had been revealed at dinner. Rebecca had congratulated them both warmly, but Brennan could see that Booth's smile only went skin deep. She decided to wait and tell him about another potential change in his life. It was not until they were in their pajamas, curled up on the couch watching some late night talk show that Brennan decided to broach the subject.

"Booth, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Baby, what's up?"

Brennan took a deep breath and sighed it out before beginning. "While you and Max were at the video store, Parker and I had a discussion about your and Rebecca's custody arrangement."

"Bones, that's not like you to get involved with that."

"I know, Booth, and usually I wouldn't, but I could tell Parker was upset and I asked him about it. He told me that he was upset that he would only be a part-time big brother."

"What?"

"Parker knows you love him, but he also recognizes that you were forced to miss a lot of the big moments in his early childhood. He doesn't want to miss those same moments in his younger brother or sister."

Booth sat back amazed at his little boy, young man actually. He could not believe how insightful and loving Parker was at his age.

"So, what did you tell him, Bones?"

"After debating about whether or not to get involved, I decided to tell Parker I believed he was old enough to have a voice in his own custody arrangement."

Booth was now hanging on to her every word about ready to burst from curiosity. "So, what did Parker say?"

"Well after a brief discussion Parker informed that he was going to talk to Rebecca about an arrangement he felt was fair to both of you. Also he asked me to let you know about our conversation when Rebecca inevitability calls."

"Wow," Booth muttered before falling silent for several long moments.

Unable to bear the chatter of the television or Booth's silence, Brennan asked in a rush, "Are you upset with me?"

"Oh my God, no," Booth snapped out of his silence and pulled Brennan into his lap, so she was facing him. "I was just sitting here trying to figure out how I got so lucky. I have a beautiful woman who is carrying my child and has agreed to marry me; an incredible son who wants to be a great big brother and spend more time with me. On top of that I'm blown away by how much and Parker love one another. I'm not upset; I was just shocked into silence by all the wonderful things in my life." Booth punctuated his statement by kissing her warmly on the lips.

"Okay," Brennan said after their lips parted, "but I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. I just couldn't stand to see Parker so upset."

"Please don't apologize, Bones. Thanks to you I at least get to have a discussion about seeing Parker more. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now we just have to see what Rebecca says."

* * *

Brennan came home from a late night lecture she had given to find Booth having a serious phone call, she assumed with Rebecca. Unwilling to intrude any further, Brennan grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before retreating to their bedroom. She attempted to check her email, but found herself continually straining to catch snippets of the conversation.

She had almost given up the ruse of checking her email when she heard from a yell from the kitchen. Brennan jumped up from the bed only to meet Booth halfway, grinning.

"Booth, that look suggests that your conversation with Rebecca went very well." Booth continued to grin, until Brennan found herself grinning and eyes welling up. "Oh my, I don't believe Parker gets to be with us more."

Booth lunged at her, pulling her into a twirling hug. "Well, you better believe it, Baby, because I pick Parker up from school on Wednesday and from there on he's ours every other week."

"Booth, that is very exciting, but I will need you to put me down. The child I'm carrying is causing my inner ear to be more sensitive and easily triggers nausea."

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry," he said putting her down gently and kissing her forehead. "I forgot about all the trouble the little one is giving you."

"It's just a normal part of pregnancy and I share your excitement over having, Parker every other week. It's wonderful news!" She wrapped her arms around Booth and pulled him into a warm hug. They stood like that in the hall for a while, basking in all the wonderful things that were happening in their world.

"Wow, a new baby, a teenager, a wedding – we're becoming quite the little family, Bones."

"Yeah, I guess we are."


End file.
